


we belong to each other tonight (we got a deathwish closing our eyes)

by BlackAngelis



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Incest, Mercy Killing, Sibling Incest, Tragic Romance, True Love, Valonqar Prophecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24917083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelis/pseuds/BlackAngelis
Summary: Jaime Lannister died of a broken heart, it is said.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 14
Kudos: 32





	we belong to each other tonight (we got a deathwish closing our eyes)

Death has green eyes and golden hair.

She thought she could escape the prophecy, that she could save her children, her crown. She thought she could save herself.

It turns out she was wrong.

.

The Dragon Queen will make a show of her execution.

"You'll get everything you deserve," she tells her.

She bursts out laughing. Tyrion's eyes widen as he looks at the Queen he chose, horrified and scared all at once. It's too late for regrets now. King's Landing is nothing but ashes.

"How do you like fire?" Daenerys asks her.

Cersei raises her head. She's a Queen, and she'll be a Queen until the bitter end. She won't cry, she won't bow, she won't beg for mercy.

Lions are stronger than dragons.

.

She takes her to a dark cell, chains her to the wall.

"I'm merciful," Daenerys says.

"Is that so?" she spits.

"Yes. You won't spend your last night in this world alone."

"What do you mean?"

The Dragon Queen grins. Cersei's heart shatters to pieces when the Unsullied bring a man into the cell.

"Did you really think I would let your treacherous brother live?"

Her eyes meet Jaime's - green eyes, beloved eyes, eyes full of light, a light soon to be extinguished.

He doesn't cry. He smiles.

"We'll leave this world together," he whispers to her once they're alone in the dark. "As we once came into it."

.

"I'm sorry," Cersei tells him, water gathering in her eyes.

"I'm not."

"Why?"

"Because I won't have to live without you."

She can't hold back her tears anymore. He gently wipes them away.

"I'm still sorry. I wanted a life with you."

"Me too."

She buries her face in his neck and he lovingly strokes her golden hair.

"It doesn't matter where we go, because we're going together. We'll never be apart from each other again."

.

Cersei starts wondering about what it will be like, about the screams she will let out because of the pain, about the screams she will let out because she will have to watch Jaime burn. He knows exactly what she's thinking, of course.

"Don't think about it."

"But-"

"The humiliation will be nothing. The pain will be nothing, because I'll be with you all the time."

"I'm scared, Jaime. I wanted to be brave... I _want_ to be brave, but I just _can't_ -"

"You are brave. You're a lioness. No one has ever brought you to your knees. The Dragon Queen won't take that away from you, do you hear me?"

She manages to nod.

"Think of something nice."

"Like what?"

"Like me."

She chuckles. Jaime is the only one who can make her laugh even at death's door.

.

"Jaime?"

"Yes?"

"I can't think of something nice. I just can't."

He smiles sadly.

"Can you... can you just talk to me?"

"I didn't know you liked my voice so much."

She rolls her eyes.

"Please."

"All right, all right. I can tell you about a dream, would you like that?"

"I would."

"Close your eyes."

So Cersei closes her eyes and rests her head on his chest.

"In my dream, brothers and sisters can love each other, they don't need to hide, so I marry you and no one cares about it. We live at Casterly Rock with Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen. And we're happy."

He puts his hand on her belly.

"We're happy because we're going to have a fourth lion cub."

She smiles, a sad and dreamy smile alike.

"It's a beautiful dream."

"Yes it is. And it's about to come true."

"Really?"

"Absolutely."

"I like it when you lie to me."

"My voice, my lies... it seems like you like a lot of things about me."

"I like everything about you."

"You're going to make me blush."

"You never blush."

"Fine, you're right, I never blush."

They both burst out laughing but then Cersei realizes what she's about to lose, what she had and couldn't keep.

Regrets have green eyes and golden hair.

.

"Jaime?"

He turns to her. Even in the dark, his eyes are bright.

"I love you."

She kisses him gently, a kiss tasting like love and tears.

"I love you too."

Cersei thinks of the prophecy again. A younger and more beautiful queen. Three children with golden hair and golden shrouds. The last part hasn't come true yet, but it will. After all this time, she finally understands it.

So she takes Jaime's hand and she brings it to her throat.

"Cersei-"

"Please, Jaime. Don't let her hurt me. Don't let her burn me, I beg you. Please."

"I can't-"

"I want it to be you."

She doesn't tell him of the prophecy, he never believed it was true, never believed in fate. She did, though. And she was wrong. It was never meant to be Tyrion.

There's no need to fight anymore. Fate is about to win.

Jaime starts crying and kisses her one last time, the longest kiss they've ever shared.

"I love you. I've always loved you."

"I love you too. You won't leave me alone too long, will you?"

"I won't. I promise."

She nods.

"Don't close your eyes. I want to look into them."

"All right."

.

Death has green eyes and golden hair.

The valonqar wraps his hand around her pale white throat and chokes the life from her, but Cersei isn't afraid. Not anymore.

The tears that have drowned her are not only tears of sadness. They're also tears of joy, because she knows she'll never be alone again.

.

Cersei is gone. Jaime feels dead already. He kisses her forehead and lets go of her cold body.

There's no need to linger any longer. Sighing, he grabs the small poison vial that Tyrion managed to give him before he was imprisoned. There's only enough of it for one person.

He really hoped that he and Cersei would die the same way, at the exact same time.

It doesn't matter.

She's waiting for him.

.

When Daenerys finds their two bodies locked in each other's arms, she knows that she never really understood fire after all.

Even death couldn't extinguish the fire burning between Cersei and Jaime Lannister.

.

Years later, when Tyrion Lannister, the Queenslayer, tells a story to his children, he always ends up thinking of his golden siblings. Fate is a curious thing, he thinks as he stares at the twins. They don't love each other the way Jaime and Cersei did, he wonders if they ever will.

"Can you tell us about the day your siblings died?" his daughter asks him.

"Yes, please!" his son says.

"Why do you like it so much?"

"Because there has never been a greater love story!" the girl answers.

"All right, all right..."

He sighs, feeling melancholic.

"Cersei died with Jaime's hand around her neck, because he loved her too much to let her burn."

"And Jaime?"

He looks into their green eyes the way Cersei looked into Jaime's right before dying.

"Jaime Lannister died of a broken heart, it is said."

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "Deathwish" by Red Sun Rising.


End file.
